Island
by betalei
Summary: ZoroxSanji. Tough luck, tough love. Sometimes the one you lean on needs support, too. ...What kind of summary is that! xD ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why do I keep writing yaoi pairings...? O.O;;;

Haha, yeah, it's ZoroxSanji, if you haven't figured it out already.

Rated K+ for minor gay crap and stuff like that. Overall, I _think_ it's going to be teen friendly. If not, I'll change the rating. The purpose of the rating guide is lost on me; what with Sanji and Zoro swearing all the bloody time I can't decide whether or not this fanfic deserves a K+ or a T. I think it's somewhere in the middle. But looking at my 8059 fanfic, it seems pretty dirty compared to this one...

If I owned One Piece, everyone would hate me.

YOSH! Let's begin! ;D

****

* * *

Island

_Why is it that…_

_In this situation…_

_I can only think of you…?_

* * *

Sanji tried to open his eyes but found that he couldn't. Something was keeping them shut at the corners and he didn't have the strength to battle the strange force dulling his senses. He struggled to focus, fighting to see what lay beyond the inside of his eyelids. After a few hapless moments he held still and concentrated solely on his surroundings. There seemed to be an oxygen mask strapped around his head. Stray locks of hair tickled his cheek. He felt weightless.

_Where am I?_

He couldn't move his arms or legs. Sanji frowned slightly when he identified steel cuffs binding his wrists together, as well as a similar restraint holding his ankles. He was in an upright position, as though he was floating in a murky substance. He moved his fingers experimentally and discovered that every action was subdued and considerably delayed. His limbs felt sluggish. A low hum of machinery could be heard vibrating through the languid atmosphere.

_What happened?_

His lips parted.

_I…_

The air suddenly grew dense before his mouth and he inhaled unthinkingly, a sweet cloying scent filling his lungs. His mind tipped over into the gaping abyss of emptiness and the world became pitch-black. Confused, Sanji could do nothing but slip away from consciousness with lingering, mystifying thoughts of regret.

_Why…?_

_

* * *

_

"ZOROOOOO!"

Luffy swung down from the mast, clutching his hat to his head. He grinned eagerly at the approaching swordsman, bouncing up onto the ship's railing and waving.

"Zoro's back! Zoro's back!"

"Where's Sanji?" Nami called. "I thought he was with you."

Zoro shrugged. "He told me to meet him at the ship." He walked into the kitchen and set down his armful of groceries on the table.

"I'm surprised you didn't get lost," Nami commented wryly, entering the room and looking through what Sanji had bought.

Zoro bristled defensively. "I asked for directions!"

Nami ignored him. "Where are my navigating tools?" She rummaged through the bags. "I specifically asked Sanji to get them for me."

"How should I know? He's probably keeping them in his pants."

"MAAARIIINES!" Luffy screamed.

Nami tensed and Zoro automatically ran out on deck, his hand already at his swords.

"Where?!" he demanded, scanning the horizon.

"Right there." Luffy pointed to the detailed picture Usopp had drawn of a Marine fleet.

Nami aimed a punch at the youth's oblivious form and yelled, "_Don't ever do that again!_" while Zoro shook his head ruefully and sheathed Wadou.

"Did Sanji get the medicine I ordered?" Chopper inquired, blinking up at Zoro with wide brown eyes.

"He was carrying it the last time I saw him."

"Well, I hope he gets here soon," Nami sighed impatiently, glancing at the placement of the sun. "We should get going before nightfall. A hurricane's supposed to be on its way and Going Merry can't handle a storm of that degree right now."

"Eh? A hurricane? But there are no clouds," Luffy objected, squinting at the clear blue sky in puzzlement.

"This country is known for sudden, violent weather," Nami explained. "It's got something to do with the moon's arrangement at night. I read in a book that the people of this region always have a lockdown before the sun sets in order to avoid casualties, so I'm guessing the storms are a big deal."

"Where was Cook-san going when you two parted ways?" Robin addressed Zoro.

"Uh… He didn't say." Zoro scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't worry," Luffy said stoutly. "Sanji can take care of himself."

"You _never_ worry!" Nami pointed out, jabbing an accusing finger in his direction. Usopp peered expectantly through his binoculars past the shoreline of the docks and Zoro found that his gaze was traveling the same route, instinctively searching for a lean, gangly figure with blond hair and long legs accompanied by a cloud of smoke.

"I don't see him," stated Usopp.

"He'll be here," Luffy said confidently. "I'm hungry."

"Is that the only thing you're concerned about?!" Nami barked shrilly. Luffy dodged her fist, laughing.

"Zoro?" queried Chopper. "Where are you going?"

Zoro nimbly jumped down to the port and ambled towards the village entrance without stopping.

"I'm going to find that shit-cook," he answered carelessly.

"I'll go with you!" Luffy volunteered, racing enthusiastically to the shore after him.

"Don't get lost!" Nami warned.

"And make sure to return before sunset," Robin added.

"Like it or not, if you don't make it in time, we'll be sailing without you." Nami planted a hand on her hip and glared tersely at Luffy's retreating shoulders.

"B-but we'll come back for them, won't we?" Chopper's fading voice asked anxiously, and that was the last thing Zoro was able to hear before Luffy caught up with him and they both stepped into the bustling village of Elreiya.

The houses lining the street were built exceptionally sturdy, made with bricks and strong mortar. All the doors and windows had bolts or varying methods of fastening any openings shut. The people appeared friendly, but Zoro couldn't help thinking there was _something_ about them that didn't feel right. The first time he had strolled through the rural dwellings, their inhabitants' smiling faces put his nerves on edge and he had been secretly relieved when Sanji had told him to go ahead to the ship by himself.

Luffy seemed totally at ease with them, grinning at little kids who ran in the streets and pausing at the stalls of dealers to goggle at their merchandise.

The people of Elreiya were dark-skinned and fair-haired, with misty eyes and generally humble demeanors. They were a somewhat bonded community; everyone knew each other well and welcomed newcomers warmly. Zoro noticed that they had liked Sanji on the spot, entranced with his charming personality and fawning chivalry for girls. Many merchants lowered their prices as soon as Sanji attempted to haggle and gave him the best offers on fresh produce or equipment.

It was a bit unsettling, Zoro had thought. The villagers treated everyone else equally save for Sanji, whom they obviously esteemed highly. Zoro wondered what exactly they saw in him, and why they valued him so greatly. Sanji hadn't seemed to perceive anything unusual, though he had mentioned once that the Elreiyians possessed extremely sophisticated mannerisms, and then had promptly fallen over a flood of hearts at the sighting of another pretty lady.

Zoro was suspicious of the country's generosity. Surely the villagers had seen pirates before? If they were always so gracious with unannounced guests, it was a wonder they hadn't been pillaged yet.

"SAAANJIIIIIIII!!" Luffy bellowed, startling a flock of birds from a nearby fruit tree.

The instant the crew had docked at the port and entered the modest village, they had been bombarded with salutations and greeted sincerely. Even when wandering the streets alone, every so often a stranger would catch their eye and nod his or her head respectfully. However, Sanji had been immediately singled out as a superior individual and hence, instead of a polite, cordial gesture, numerous villagers would hail him from across the road or abandon their stalls to shake his hand with something akin to simple affection.

It got to be a pain in the ass after a while, but Sanji kept up appearances and continued to acknowledge each villager separately, bestowing kisses on the knuckles of particularly lovely maidens and heartily joking with men and elders alike. The children were usually too shy to approach him, but Sanji always regarded them with the utmost care and attention. After countless displays of his endearing, princely qualities, Sanji would often turn to Zoro with a snappy retort for the blank stare he wore.

Zoro really didn't understand how Sanji's mouth could be so gentle and kind when he was in a genuine mood, and then a split second later would abruptly have the ability to spew gory threats, like excess waste that overflowed from his lips. It was frustrating sometimes.

"WHERE ARE YOUUU?!"

The villagers paid no heed to Luffy's shouts, as though they didn't believe in the existence of the disturbance he was prone to causing in the town square. Several people blinked at the boy in amusement, knowing by experience not to bother conversing with him. The rest settled upon receiving Zoro hospitably, waving or bowing when he passed them.

Zoro had been invited to drinking sessions on more than one occasion. He would have been happy to comply--after all, booze was booze--but he never failed to prompt a fierce kick from Sanji when it looked as if he was about to take advantage of a suggestion.

"I'M HUUUNGR--"

Zoro paused next to a shop he recalled visiting briefly on his trip out with Sanji. He ducked under the doorframe.

"Excuse me."

His sharp eyes skillfully located the lone shadow sitting behind the counter, hidden tactfully behind a stack of maps. The quiet man raised his chin, testing the nib of his quill on the tip of his tongue and smiling pleasantly.

"Why, hello, sir."

Zoro nodded curtly in response, involuntarily keeping Luffy in his peripheral vision from the doorway as the raven-haired youth marched down the street, yelling Sanji's name.

"May I help you?" the man ventured softly, his baleful gaze eerily thoughtful.

"Have you seen a guy around here? The one that was with me earlier."

"Earlier…?" the man repeated slowly. He tilted his head to the side, perplexed, the smile still twitching vaguely at the edges of his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I will need more information than that."

"Um… He's tall," Zoro said lamely. He was unaccustomed to characterizing one's outward aspect and it was even more awkward trying to clarify what Sanji looked like because what was there to say? "Blond hair, blue eyes. Smokes a lot. Worships women," he included reluctantly. "Oh, and he has these weird curly eyebrows. He came in here asking for navigational tools…" Zoro trailed off when he saw the man shaking his head.

"I cannot remember anyone matching your description," he apologized. "But perhaps you may try speaking with Rosella. She owns the floral shop at the end of the crossroads and tends to be more sociable than I."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Thank you."

"Good luck."

"SANJI, WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M--"

"Let's go, Luffy."

Zoro snagged the collar of his captain's shirt and dragged him along. Luffy fell silent during the unexpected ride, pondering.

"That man…" Luffy glanced up seriously at Zoro's broad frame. "He was lying, wasn't he?"

Zoro grunted. "The love-cook was probably the only customer he had today, and they talked for half an hour about improved equipment that was shipped in overseas. Besides," he muttered, "it's not that easy to forget someone who walks in next to a guy with green hair."

"So are we going to a flower lady's shop?"

"Yeah."

Luffy scrunched up his face. "Think it's a trap?"

"Could be." Zoro absently fondled the hilt of his katana and his expression grew shrouded. "I don't see why else he would lie." Zoro fell into a brooding silence after that. He could conjure no reasonable explanation for Sanji's disconcerting absence. For the moment, he was at somewhat of a total loss. His mind vehemently denied the idea that he was actually _worried_ about the shit-cook, his gut told him something fishy was going on with the overly optimistic villagers, but his heart was on the verge of a sinkhole.

Zoro had figured Sanji would rather die fighting or pleasing girls. The cook had too much pride and self-worth to give up his life without challenging fate. In fact, he had too much pride, period. Sooner or later, his sassy mouth would get him into more trouble than he bargained for and he'd be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Zoro had been prepared for that, and had imagined relishing the satisfaction of saving Sanji's sorry ass.

But really, he didn't think it'd be a stupid rescue mission. Sanji wasn't dumb enough to be kidnapped. Maybe he was just lost, or flirting with women. The only problem was that although the scenario seemed likely, it wouldn't support the motive behind why the man from the shop felt compelled to lie to Zoro about Sanji. Zoro scowled moodily at the ground.

This was so messed up.

He dropped Luffy when he strolled into the store. It was a roomy, spacious area, with cool air circulating the multiple potted plants lining the walls and windows. The lady behind the counter was definitely one Sanji would have appreciated. She had gorgeous curves in all the right places and a royal tinge to her fine features. Her attraction didn't deter Zoro in the least.

"Rosella," he deadpanned.

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly. "May I help you?" A graceful waterfall of tumbling golden curls cascaded down to her shoulders, bouncing slightly when she moved her head. A single violet was tucked behind her ear. Zoro could only envision what Sanji would be doing right now if he was in Rosella's proximity. He'd most likely be swooning over her coffee complexion and verbally exploring the lovely hue of her blue eyes to the flower in her hair, which was inevitably "dreary in comparison". He would get down on one knee, his mouth curved benignly as he held her hand in his, and regale her with honeyed words that rolled like unadulterated sin off his tantalizing lips…

All of a sudden, Zoro decided he didn't like Rosella.

"I was told you might have information on a comrade of mine."

Her gentle eyes flashed for a split second. "Describe him, please."

"Tall, blond, blue-eyed smoker with curly eyebrows," Zoro recited plainly.

Luffy investigated a corner of the shop, digging his nose into a patch of pink flowers and flaring his nostrils, inhaling so deep the petals wilted drastically.

Rosella blinked innocently, returning Zoro's steady gaze. "Name?"

There was a hint of smugness in her tone, as though she knew something he didn't and was reveling in her condescending knowledge. Frankly, Zoro didn't care either way. He had been in risky situations before, where he was completely clueless as to what was happening but managed to survive anyway because that was what he was. A survivor.

"…Sanji."

"AH-_CHOO!!_"

The floor began to shake. At first Zoro assumed it was due to Luffy's gigantic sneeze, but then he glimpsed the smirk on Rosella's face and he swiftly balanced the palm of his hand on Wadou's hilt, sliding his foot back into a battle stance as the ground rumbled beneath his boots.

He glared at her. "What's going on?"

Luffy wobbled about on exaggerated jelly legs, delighted. "Whoa! Zoro, I started an earthquake!"

"I am afraid Sanji-san can't be with you anymore," Rosella said calmly, and wispy tendrils of vines poked rapidly through the miniscule cracks in the floor. The boards creaked and groaned in protest. "He has… other priorities."

That got Luffy's attention. "Ehh? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean you will never see him again." Rosella smiled at them. "It's best if you leave."

"You say that," Zoro growled, "yet you're getting ready to attack us."

Rosella's smile widened and the plant shoots thickened, writhing upwards and sprouting wicked thorns as they circled the two pirates.

"Where's that shit-cook?" Zoro snarled, drawing his swords warily. "What did you do with him?"

"Trust me." Rosella eyed him apologetically, at the same time raising her chin and sniffing in mild disdain. "Sanji-san is in good hands. I daresay he's much better off in Elreiya."

"I don't give a damn," hissed Zoro. "He's not going anywhere."

"It's too late. Sanji-san is being initiated as we speak."

"I said I _don't_--"

Rosella's cunning stare flickered underneath extensive lashes and the vines lashed out. Zoro reacted skillfully, bending his knees and bringing his swords down to cut away the plants. To his surprise, they flowed beneath the blades like water, dodging his offense, and darted closer to his arms in an effort to restrain them. He jumped back, watching Luffy bounce off a wall from the corner of his eye.

"GOMU GOMU NO…"

Zoro thought fast. There was a solution to the vines' flexibility, and that was to simply put more power and more speed behind his attacks. He pivoted, keeping equilibrium in the center of his body, and whipped out his swords, the edge of their blades honed with flawless accuracy as he made a clean slice through the advancing plants.

"BAZOOKA!!"

Luffy went sailing over his head with a loud whoop, crashing through wooden chairs and burlap sacks of fertilizer.

"Where is he?" Zoro demanded, more than a little pissed off. "Tell me. Now!"

"Aggressive, aren't we?" Rosella chided placidly.

Zoro hadn't been in a good mood from the moment he was sure Sanji had gone missing, and this unprovoked battle was doing nothing to improve it. Dusk was approaching. There wasn't much time left before the coming of the hurricane Nami had predicted.

Tasting steel in his mouth and feeling the thrumming of his body, Zoro knew he was in his element. Nothing could stop him now.

Unless, of course…

"_Zoro, look out!!_"

* * *

A/N: Sadly, this is about as far as I've gotten on the story. I'm hoping that by publishing at least this much, I'll be motivated to write more... (yeah right xD) So anyways, be on the lookout for cruddy chapters later this month or the next, depending on my slacker schedule. See you then! :]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whew. I'd love to say I'm sorry for taking this long to write another chapter. But I'm not. xD This is so pathetic. Only 2,096 words? Haha, I suck...

* * *

"…_progressing normally._"

"_That's good to hear. Will he be ready in time for the ceremony?_"

"_If all goes well, yes._"

"_The other pirates he came with. What of them?_"

"_Rosella…_"

Sanji stilled, straining to hear the rest of the muted conversation as the words drifted away. He felt as though his energy was being sapped by some invisible force, and there was a sinking feeling in his heart that never ceased. The dread that he was tiring, weakening, and growing old managed to invade his troubled mind as the reality of the situation came crashing down all around him. He was trapped. There was no way out. The only thing he could do was wait.

But it was driving him crazy.

Time ticked by for what seemed like hours on end when it might as well have been several minutes. He breathed slowly, surely, trying to remember what had happened before his imprisonment, but his thoughts were strange and alien to him, as if he was a disembodied spirit floating ghastly above his physical being. Faces began to appear imprinted into his eerie vision.

There was Luffy--he was laughing earnestly, a big grin on his youthful face. He was unchangeable; eternally existent and so _alive_. The scar below his eye curved like a wicked, playful sneer.

Nami was smiling softly, uncharacteristically, her hazel eyes distant and almost sad. She was facing the opposite direction of the wind so her hair blew into her wistful expression, like a secret that everyone knew.

Then came Usopp, looking triumphantly ironic as he tapped the lenses on his goggles. Sheepish, but apologetically fictitious.

Chopper beamed up into space, his little antlers poking out from the rim of his hat. He was bouncing about on the tips of his hooves, pointing at something up in the sky that Sanji couldn't see.

Robin, with her slender hands and graceful movements, was crying. Crying torturously, violently, yet like a stone statue as the tears rolled down her emotionless, marble cheeks.

The images vanished as soon as they materialized, and Sanji concentrated on reinforcing the memories in his mind, unsure of what they meant but knowing that they represented people he loved, people he cared for.

And Zoro.

Sanji recognized him instantly, but he was turned the other way so all that could be discerned was the familiar, broad build of his shoulders and the strong cords of his neck. A smooth nape led to the cropped green hair that had become so knowledgeable during his travels. The three golden piercings in his ear dangled listlessly, exotically, casting shadows over tan skin.

_Turn around_, Sanji wanted to whisper, _look at me_.

The swordsman slowly turned around, as though obeying the silent plead, and Sanji experienced a sudden jolt of pure, frightening, livid shock.

_Zoro…!_

He had no face.

* * *

Someone was calling to him, it seemed. Calling his name from far, far away. Over and over and over again. It rang out like a steady mantra that jumbled myopically, buzzing annoyingly in his ears with the persistence of a droning fly.

"Zoro… Zoro… Zoro…"

Pretty soon, it started to sound like:

"Rozo… rozo… rozo…"

A heavy weight landed smack in the middle of his palm and Zoro finally cracked open his eyes. Luffy's fist had landed a bare inch from his face before the punch had been caught reflexively, the slack muscles in Zoro's arm straining. Luffy grinned, unabashed.

"Are you awake now?"

"…Does it look like I'm awake?"

Luffy pondered for a moment. "You could be sleeping with your eyes open," he pointed out.

Zoro sat up, feeling stiff and achy. He identified the rim of Luffy's straw hat, his wide eyes, and the white flash of his smiling teeth in the musky darkness of Going Merry's cabin. Zoro's swords had been carefully propped on his bedside and he found their closeness comforting, if not confusing.

"Why am I here?" he asked. "What happened to Rosella?"

"Gone." Luffy beamed. "She went away."

"What? As in she's dead?"

"Nope. You scratched her up real good, though!" Luffy gave him a generous thumbs up.

"Did I?" Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Must've blacked out or something." He frowned. "Are we still in the harbor?"

"No…"

Zoro swung his legs over the bed to stand up and just managed to regain balance before his legs collapsed underneath him. He took a breath and steadied himself, wondering why his limbs felt so negligent. Luffy watched with distractible interest. Zoro glanced at the young pirate.

"Then did the cook come back or what?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Sanji? He's not coming with us, don't you remember?"

Zoro stopped breathing altogether. He stared at Luffy with stark, mistrustful, incredulous eyes. Never. Never had he seen his captain willing to leave a comrade behind. Especially not Sanji. Not their only cook. Sanji was too important, too essential to simply let go. He was their source of nourishment, a basic lifeline, and after all they had been through together, it was impossible to think that they could cut off all ties with him.

And Zoro would be damned if he ever found another sparring partner who was half as competitive as that love-cook.

Luffy kept on talking. "Yeah, he was reunited with some cousin and decided he'd stay and take care of her."

Zoro barely held back a disgruntled snort. _"Cousin"? What kind of lame-ass excuse…_

"…so after he left we only just managed to get away from that big storm…"

Zoro strapped his swords to his hilt and then realized what Luffy had said. He ran for the door.

"Hey! Oi, Zoro! Where are you--?"

The thudding of his boots on the floor jarred his whirling thoughts and when he flung himself out on deck, he nearly collided with Nami.

"Watch where you're going, Zoro!" she yelped, twisting on her heel to avoid crashing. Zoro didn't hear her. A rumbling mass of energy thundered against the horizon over the island they had departed from. The rain roared distantly, water laden clouds dark and roiling turbulently above the land form. Strange as it was, the hurricane seemed to be contained within the boundaries of Elreiya. Everywhere else, the sea was calm, the skies blue and serene.

"Weird, isn't it?" Nami confirmed absently. "I thought for sure we weren't going to make it off the island, but once we got past the reef coast we were fine."

Zoro whipped around to face her. "Where's the shit-cook?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Who?"

He froze. "Sanji. Where's Sanji?" he repeated urgently. It felt odd, saying his name so freely. _Sanji. _Sanji, with his bright eyes and fierce smile. Legendary Blackleg Sanji, the one radiant, frustrating thing in his current life that actually mystified him.

Nami shrugged. "Who knows? Luffy told me he wasn't coming with us."

"No," he denied vehemently. "No, that's not right."

Nami squinted at him in clement concern. "Are you alright, Zoro? Maybe you'd better lie down. I heard that Rosella woman gave you a run for your money. Did she have a Devil's Fruit ability--Zoro!" she cried in exasperation as he ran off again.

The ship continued to drift from the island, sailing further and further from its inhabitants--and Sanji. Zoro quickened his pace, heading for the kitchen. He found Robin there, sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She seemed neither startled nor surprised by his sudden entrance as the door slammed into the wall on its way open, but merely spared him an acknowledging glance and smiled.

"Hello, Zoro-san."

Zoro looked around wildly, but Sanji was nowhere. He stared desperately at Robin. "We have to turn around. We have to go back to that island!"

Robin raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"We left the love-c--Sanji, we left Sanji there."

"I believe it was Sanji's choice to stay, Zoro-san."

Zoro stared at her. "Why?" he asked suddenly, angrily. "Why didn't anyone stop him?" He raced back outside before she could reply and ran into Chopper and Usopp. The little reindeer smiled, looking pleased.

"Zoro! You're up! Are you feeling better now? That thorn in your arm looked pretty bad."

For a second, Zoro was distracted. "What thorn?"

"It was embedded flat beneath your skin. I had to take it out in case of infection." He nodded at the bandage looped snugly about Zoro's arm. Zoro had no time to consider the new injury.

"We have to get Sanji."

Usopp scratched his nose. "Eh? I thought he was with his cousin now."

Zoro's gaze hardened. What was going on? "Sanji wouldn't do that. He has to find All Blue. It's his dream. He wouldn't…"

"Anyways, it's too late to turn back now," Nami cut in. "The ship would never make it through that hurricane."

Zoro looked at his crewmates, at all their unyielding expressions. In that instant, he knew what he had to do.

He stepped on the railing and jumped.

"_Zoro?!_"

The wind whistled past his ears and he braced himself for the incoming shock. The water closed in above his head when he dove and as soon as he found his bearings he started swimming with strong, steady strokes. His eyes locked on his destination and he shut his ears to his companion's shouts.

"Zoro! Zoro, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Come back! What are you, crazy?"

Zoro paused to tighten his swords more firmly to his belt and surged forward. Gentle waves lapped strongly against his shoulders, slowing him down. His limbs were burning already, propelling his body ahead, towards the violent storm. Towards Sanji.

It seemed like he was making no progress, but the cries of his friends faded behind him and he kept going, each breath he took pressured and lacking. The riotous storm crackled faintly, laughing at him. He measured the exhausting distance with his eyes and concentrated on swimming. A substantially extraordinary desperation lent him added strength, pushing him on.

Luffy watched Zoro's silhouette blend into the rolling waves.

"Should we turn the ship around to cut him off?" Nami questioned.

"Let him go," said Luffy, staring at the ocean as though he was trying hard to remember something important.

"He's heading straight for the hurricane," Chopper protested. "He's not in top condition as he is, and what's this about bringing back Sanji?" The confused reindeer wrung his hooves and shook his head anxiously. "I know they don't get along well, so…"

Nami scowled. "He better not die."

Luffy was unusually silent, frowning down at his hands.

"Luffy? You okay?" Usopp asked. He lowered his binoculars to blink at his captain.

Luffy gave him a brusque, assertive nod. "I'm okay," he said, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

A cloud drifted in front of the sun, casting cold shadows across the ship's deck.

"…But I'm kind of hungry."

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Crap? Yeaaah.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Attention please!!

Okay, one of my awesome reviewers has brought up a really important question. _Will there be smut???_ Honestly, I'm not quite sure myself. It all depends on what my readers want. If you want smut, you'd better tell me now so I can go back and change the rating. Oh yeah, that's another thing. If you tell me "hell yah i wantz smut!!1 bring it on n00b!" you might want to include what rating I'd have to put on here. Smut or no smut? That is the question...

Ohmigosh, I completed another chapter. I'm so proud of myself haha! There's a lot more of Sanji's point of view in this one. I rushed. And it shows. It shows _terribly_. But... oh well. :D

* * *

He had fallen into a deep, disturbed sleep where dreams of darkness plagued him constantly, transcending time and space. Nothing seemed real anymore. He was drifting, on the verge of waking and death. The only rock he found he could cling to was the memory of Zoro, of his strength and his reliability. He didn't know why the marimo came to mind so easily. Nami should have been top priority but whenever Sanji tried to think of her she slipped from his reminiscences like tiny grains of sand through his fingers. Zoro was different. Zoro, he could hold onto.

He hated it.

The feeling of helplessness, of complete ignorance. He resented how it controlled him. He wasn't used to being so hopeless. He was a fighter, and he was used to fending for himself, but here he couldn't do anything. He couldn't trust his body anymore.

"…_hurricane took most of his livestock. Aer must be getting impatient."_

"_Relax. He's in prime condition. She'll… enjoy this one. Try calling his name_…"

Zoro was moving farther and farther away from his reach as Sanji began to resurface to consciousness. He reached out in vain to grab him but Zoro turned into a balloon, a green balloon, and he soared up into the vast sky where he could never be followed…

"_Sanji_."

The voice was tender and voluminous, nudging him awake in careful increments. It was gentle and soft and Sanji felt at peace with it at once, wondering who it belonged to and why he was being beckoned in such a pleasing, intimate way. A slow warmth spread along his limbs, originating from his heart with an uncomfortable pressure that soon lessened as the sensation rippled throughout his chest like shockwaves, traveling with each beat of his escalating pulse.

"_Sanji, wake up_."

Heat flooded his cold skin, bringing a healthy dose of color to his pale, sickly flesh. He could breathe more normally, and his body felt lighter. The unfamiliar voice soothed his jittery nerves as a sense of raw energy scraped against his natural instincts, flowing to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"_Come home, Sanji. Come home_."

Deep underground in a temple's hidden tomb, Sanji opened his eyes.

* * *

He was becoming exhausted. His lungs felt as though they were being squeezed in a giant hand and oxygen was growing harder to attain, though it should have been plentiful. His swords weighed ten times as much as they really did, dragging him down into the water by means of his hip.

But he was almost there. He had yet to look back at the ship and the crewmates he had left behind, choosing instead to focus on what lay before him. The massive hurricane whirling in front of Zoro's eyes was daunting. Its sheer power shook the seabed itself, and the waves Zoro faced were steadily growing more and more restless.

As he drew nearer, he could have sworn there was something strange about the raging storm. Its winds were sharp and full of malice, leaving a ringing in his ears that wailed like the lamenting moans of something not quite man or woman, but human all the same. The closer he got, the louder they became, and it got easier to distinguish separate, individual voices within the clustered howls. They were mournful and keening, full of wretchedness and misery.

Zoro gritted his teeth and tried blocking them out, but it was a useless endeavor when fresh cries of utter anguish pierced through his mind at frequent intervals, effectively jarring his thoughts.

He reached the churning waves at the absolute edge of the hurricane, feeling his legs dance in the water like some twisted version of a puppet and its puppeteer. He gulped in air, as much as he could hold, and dove, forcing himself deeper into the ocean where the hurricane could not touch him. His eyes blinked, the sea a sinister blur before him. He swam for as long as he dared, the dull roar engulfing him completely. Even the water seemed to have voices that pealed from the precious bubbles of air escaping his lips.

_Not enough_, they wept. _Never enough_. _Go away, turn back_. _Why have you come? Nothing awaits you here_…

Feeling lightheaded and dizzy, Zoro began to lose his bearings. His stomach lurched uneasily, a solid burden settling in the pit of his belly. Which way was up? Which way was down? He felt an underwater current tug lazily at his clothes and he wanted more than ever to breathe again. Against his better impulse, he let the current lead him. Where, he didn't know.

Suddenly, he rushed to the surface--cool, clean air hit his face as he rolled, dripping, onto the shore. He gasped for air, taking a moment to check that his swords were still intact. He almost thought he had gone deaf when he realized that heavy rain pummeled the ground around him inside the hurricane, eroding the sand and dirt in total silence.

But then Zoro heard a small, tinkling resonance in the noiseless calm. It was the sound of a young child laughing. Confused, he shook his head, his earrings clinking together.

The light laughter faded quickly, drowning into the background of the roaring rain. He was already soaked to the bone, growing a chill in his damp attire as the icy raindrops burned skin where they landed. Zoro dragged himself to his feet and started running. He shrugged off his fatigue with considerable effort and headed directly for the village, thinking only of Sanji.

The houses were stony and foreboding, their doors barred and their windows shut tight. He had no idea where to start searching. The wind was so powerful, it tested his sheer strength and made it difficult to walk straight. Being blinded by the rain was no help; Zoro shielded his face with one arm, struggling to see the road ahead of him. Worst of all, the voices had returned, even more deafening and shriller than before. They screamed questions at him. Questions he had no answers to.

_Why? Why?_

_Has it come to this?_

_Are you afraid?_

_What's wrong?_

_Why?_

Then they grew demanding. Desperate.

_Love me! Love me!_

Zoro stumbled and fell to his knees. His head throbbed furiously, rendering him thoughtless and unable to speak. He felt nauseous, tasting bile in the back of his throat. The mental and physical attack had been instantaneous and totally unprovoked. What was happening? Surely he couldn't have been struck ill by the voices themselves. They didn't even exist. They were only incomprehensible figments of his imagination.

…Weren't they?

Teetering on the brink of blacking out, Zoro just managed to feel the touch of a ghostly hand firmly grasp his own before he fully vanished into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Greetings, Sanji."

He was such a gentle soul, with large, quixotic eyes that always seemed unfocused, staring through him instead of at him. A faded scar across his high cheekbone disfigured his otherwise handsome face. His hair was as white as driven snow, matching the pale, robin's egg blue that shaded his irises. He gazed softly at Sanji before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Sanji nearly shifted away at the unfamiliar, doting gesture but the youth was so effeminate that he remained still, marveling at the feel of his lips against his skin.

"Who are you?" he asked at last. "Why…?"

The stranger bowed. "I am Kilo." A polished choker circled his delicate neck, embedded with a single diamond of unnatural quality. It gleamed in the dim light, casting flecks of silver over his dark, creamy skin. In contrast, the remainder of his attire consisted of a servant's apparel that exposed much of his torso and illuminated the appealing slant of his hipbones. He smiled benignly. "I am to prepare you for the celestial inauguration."

"The what?" Sanji moved to sit up and Kilo immediately placed a supportive hand on his back, helping him into a comfortable position. Dumbfounded at this obsequious, kind behavior, Sanji blinked in perplexed astonishment as Kilo knelt at his side and gazed at him attentively. His fawning, doe eyes were humble and submissive.

"You have been chosen to be Aer's bridegroom."

Sanji froze. "_What?_"

Kilo continued in a moderate tone, "That is why you have been kept in this temple. It is sacred ground, meant purely for Aer's favored ones. I am your elected attendant. Please consider me your slave." He tilted his head. "Do with me as you wish."

Sanji shook his head, aghast. "That can't be right. You've got the wrong guy--I mean, I'm not even an Elreiyian. You're no one's slave. And I'm not getting married."

Kilo listened to him in silence. Raising a slender finger, he traced the veins in Sanji's wrist, following the curve of his arm to his shoulder. "You've already been marked," he murmured.

Sanji looked at himself for the first time since he had awoken from his confinement. His eyes widened. Translucent tattoos swirled over his arms and chest, shimmering like the scales on a fish. In some places they were golden, in others an array of subdued, dappled colors that dissipated in certain angles of light. They traveled the length of his stomach in complex designs, an intricate pattern laid over his bellybutton like the fine, lacy threads on a spider web. He rubbed at them experimentally, but it seemed they had been etched into his skin.

The permanence slightly annoyed him.

"I have to get back to my friends," Sanji said.

Kilo lowered his gaze. "They've left."

Stunned, Sanji couldn't properly respond for a moment. "That's… They wouldn't do that."

Kilo didn't answer, but he watched as Sanji stood up and looked around at the waxy, stone walls of the dim room.

"Where am I?" he wanted to know.

"This is an underground temple built in honor of Aer."

"And Aer is…"

"She is our goddess. Queen of Elreiya. Aer has been in search of a king to her realm for a long while. Someone worthy enough to bear the title of ruler over Elreiya."

Sanji's fingers twitched, flicking an imaginary lighter, and he wished he knew where his old clothes were. As it was, he was garbed in a simple garment of linen that tied around his waist and bared his chest. The place where he had been reserved was somewhere further below the ground, closer to the heart of the temple. He was barely conscious when he had been whisked off into another section of the domain.

"Well, I'm sorry, but she'll have to find someone else." He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." He chuckled mirthlessly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kilo cocked his head to the side, his eyes two endless pools of melancholy indifference. They were soft and beseeching, holding a certain breakability, like roses kissed by frost. It was unnerving, but peaceful at the same time. Sanji cast his gaze elsewhere, unsure of himself.

"How do you get out of here?" he asked.

Kilo pointed to a narrow entryway at the corner of the room that led to a winding staircase. "If you choose to depart, that exit will take you to the forest of Elreiya."

"Then I'll be leaving," Sanji sighed, glancing at the serene youth on his way to the egress awaiting him. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he caught up with Luffy and the others. He cringed at the thought of Nami's wrath, but wondered whether anyone would have truly missed him.

Kilo looked at him mutely, as blank as a sheet of paper. "I am not at liberty to stop you," he whispered.

Sanji hesitated; there was something in his voice that he couldn't solve, but he stepped forward.

The very instant he crossed the threshold, there was a sharp intake of breath, and Sanji felt an inexplicable jolt run lightning thrills through his spine. He spun around to catch a glimpse of Kilo collapsing, his legs giving way beneath him. The illustration of agony written on his acquiescent face was unmistakable as he fell to the ground, and Sanji quickly went to his side, alarmed.

"Oi." He laid his knuckles on Kilo's forehead, probing for signs of a fever. "Oi, you okay?" Kilo was curled in on himself, trembling under Sanji's touch. He cradled his ribs, bottling up his whimpers and valiantly fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow. Furrowing his brow, Sanji gently shifted the servant's shivering arms back to reveal his torso and he hissed in dismay.

An exact replica of Sanji's tattoo began to rise from underneath Kilo's skin, glowing with a heat so intense it hurt just to be near it. The flesh within proximity of the inked script crackled and burned, growing red and irritated at the scorching torture. It split, bled, and scarred, leaving raw streaks of pain on the quaking, tormented soul. Kilo bit down on his lip to keep from crying out and the letterings presently disappeared from his sore body, fading leisurely back into his skin and taking with them the inflicted wounds.

Sanji watched in shock as his ragged breathing slowed, aggrieved eyes adopting a glassy look from the excruciating aftermath.

"You…" A horrible realization dawned on Sanji. "You're my whipping boy."

Kilo gazed up at him with those unconditional orbs, words poised on the edge of his lips. Sanji shook his head imploringly and Kilo remained quiet.

"If I leave this place, you'll die," he concurred slowly, fearfully, "won't you?"

Kilo nodded once, his face as smooth as still water.

Sanji fell back heavily. _Oh, God…_

After a tense minute or two, he stared at the youth's impassive figure, noting the way his features took on a soft, feminine appearance following a mellow smile that made his heart twinge with the essence of how vulnerable it was. If he left, it would be just as good as murder. He couldn't kill this innocent existence, this fragile boy. It would be devastating. His head slumped forward into his hands, flaxen hair falling over austere eyes.

"You're so _young_," was all he could groan sorrowfully through his fingers. "Jeezus…" He exhaled abrasively. "I need a cigarette."

Kilo stood, his stance tentative as he tested the strength of his limbs. He extended a hand.

"Come."

Sanji accepted the gesture and was led out into a conjoining hallway. Studying the floor as they walked, he found that Kilo's nails were a lovely tint of ivory and lavender, his fingers like chocolate against vanilla in Sanji's pale hand. Their bare feet padded silently through the cold chambers until they reached a point where the light gradually became brighter as the pair went along. Arriving at a set of tall, golden, double doors, Kilo released Sanji's hand to ease them both open.

The room was expansive and airy, embellished with flowing drapes that concealed walls instead of windows. A vase of peacock feathers had been set on either side of the bed. Everything held a sense of balance and symmetry that was attractive and subtly pleasing to the eye. Marble pillars stood guard at each corner, and an ornate mirror directly faced the sleeping accommodations, its vast surface clear and almost transparent.

"This will be your living quarters for the time being." Kilo inclined his head in the general direction of the bed. "You must be tired. Please, try and rest."

There was nothing else to do. Sanji obeyed, crossing the floor to the crisp, silk sheets. Unrushed, he slipped under a coverlet that was buttery soft, made from a luxurious fabric that he couldn't quite define. It slid deliciously over his lithe body and the cook was abruptly aware of how tired he really was. He jumped a little when a curtain of darkness swept across the room and Kilo climbed in next to him, murmuring an apology. Warm hands gently massaged his shoulders before wrapping around his abdomen. Kilo lay his forehead on Sanji's nape, shy lashes brushing over skin.

Sharing body heat was a considerably beneficial idea, and for some reason Sanji found that he really didn't mind. He had a fleeting notion that he could pretend it was a woman whose arms were so devotedly holding him secure. Regarding the circumstances, the close contact was a bit more than he would have preferred, but he discovered he didn't have the resolve or desire to tell Kilo. The servant was admittedly beautiful, having a sort of yielding grace that made him impossibly endearing. Somehow, being in his presence had a soothing effect.

Sanji thought of his comrades and contemplated the possibility of them sailing on to the next island without him. It was a depressing thought. Luffy would no doubt eat all the food--a supply that was meant to last the crew a good week and a half until the next stop--and there would be no one to protect the kitchen from his thieving rubber paws. Nami and Robin would have no one to wait on them. Usopp would be without a conversationalist, and Chopper would have one less person to hear compliments from. Zoro…

Lying there in bed with Kilo's heartbeat to keep him company, Sanji closed his eyes and resigned himself to a dreamless slumber.

_Zoro, where are you?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, my lovely readers! :3 Remember, if you have an opinion on the smut matter... feel free to express it. Should Sanji top? Or bottom? Because at the rate I'm writing, they're only going to get their freak on once and it better be good. xD Personally, Zoro is more of a seme to me... But whatever!

Oh God all my male OCs are freaking girly...

Haha, I love you Kilo~ :P


End file.
